Miracle of Heart
by ciocarlie
Summary: songfic Vocaloid- Kokoro Kiseki Rin Kagamine Version. Ralat! Dino Cavallone Version XD


**Miracle of Heart (Kokoro Kiseki-ココロ・キセキ)**

**-+-Format Ffic-+-**

**Title :**Miracle of Heart (Kokoro Kiseki-ココロ・キセキ)  
**Fandom :**KHR (Based on Vocaloid)  
**Author : **Rion Fuyushita  
**Rating :**T  
**Genre :**Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
**Character :**D18 (DinoxHibari) XD  
**Discalimed :** Dino ma Hibari bukan punya saya tapi Amano Akira XD Lagu Kokoro Kiseki juga bukan bikinan saya tapi bikinan Vocaloid XD  
**A/N :** Gyahahaha... karena stres saya bikin Songfic KHR pake lagu Kokoro Kiseki milik Vocaloid! Ini Kokoro Kiseki Versi Kagamine Len~ Maaf klo critanya ga jelas n jelek :P

* * *

"Kami berhasil membuatnya Cavallone-sama, sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan." Seseorang berbicara dengan Dino disebuah tempat yang memiliki tabung berisi sesosok tubuh yang diam tidka bergerak.

_**He was a robot made by a human**_

"Benar-benar berhasil..." Sang bucking horse melihat tubuh yang mirip dengan orang yang paling penting didalam hidupnya itu. "Ini benar-benar sebuah keajaiban..."

_**At first he called His wonderful "miracle.."**_

Setelah tubuh itu diangkat, dia hanya berdiri tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sebuah robot yang diciptakan karena permintaan dari Dino sendiri yang menginginkan pembuatan robot yang mirip dengan orang itu.

Tersenyum, senyuman yang tidak terlihat selama ini semenjak kejadian itu. Dia mendekati tubuh robot itu dan dia membuka matanya.

"Kyoya...?" Dino tersenyum dan memanggil nama itu. Laki-laki itu memegang kepalanya yang lebih pendek dari dia. Tetapi, tidak ada reaksi apapun darinya. Hanya diam dan menatap Dino dengan tatapan mata yang kosong dan dingin. Bukan dingin seperti dia dulu, tetapi ini seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang bernama...

Hati...

_**Though something cannot be made**_  
_**That one missing part**_  
_**That piece is called a heart.**_  
_**Programming...**_

* * *

Semenjak itu, 'Kyouya' hanya menganggapnya sebagai seseorang yang harus dipatuhi saja, bukan sebagai orang yang dia sayangi seperti dulu. Dia tidak mempunyai perasaan, perasaan yang dimaksud bukanlah seperti dulu, dulu dia masih bisa tersenyum, atau marah. Walaupun mungkin dia memang tidak bisa tertawa lepas, tetapi itulah Kyoya yang Dino tahu.

Tetapi, Dino tidak menyerah, dia terus berusaha untuk mengajarkan apa yang dinamakan perasaan. Walaupun para 'pencipta' Kyoya sudah menyerah memasukkan program bernama 'hati' tetapi tidak Dino. Dia selalu memperlakukan Kyoya yang sekarang sama seperti dulu.

"Kyoya, bagaimana kalau kita berlatih?"

"..."

"hei Kyoya, ayo kita mencari Hibird! Dia menghilang!"

"..."

"Sepertinya Tsuna dan yang lainnya akan datang hari ini."

"..."

Apapun yang dikatakan oleh Dino hanya dijawab dengan tatapan kosong dari mata itu. Tidak ada perasaan apapun yang dia rasakan. Tsuna yang mendengar bahwa Kyoya 'Dibuat' kembali atas usul Dino segera menuju kesana untuk melihat keadaan mereka.

"Dino-san, Hibari-san!" Tsuna melihat Hibari yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong itu.

"Kau... Sawada Tsunayoshi... Dari keluarga Vongola. Dino-sama sudah menunggu diatas..." Menatap Tsuna dengan pandangan kosong dan memanggil Dino dengan sebutan yang lain daripada dulu. Tsuna dan yang lainnya hanya bisa diam dan bertemu dengan Dino.

"Ketika mendengar dia berbicara... Suaranya memang sama dengan Hibari-san, tetapi..." Tsuna hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, Dino hanya bisa tersenyum. "Tidak ada emosi didalam tubuhnya..."

"Makanya..." Dino tersenyum tipis dan melihat Tsuna. "Aku ingin memberitahukan padanya, bagaimana rasanya mempunyai emosi dan hati... Hanya itu harapanku..."

_**"I want to have him know"**_  
_**"what emotion feels like"**_  
_**The miracle scientist**_  
_**Only hoped**_

* * *

Dino melihat kearah Hibari yang sedang duduk disana. "Midori Tanabiku Namimori no~" tiba-tiba Hibird terbang diatas Dino tetapi membuatnya mendapatkan ide untuk memasukkan hati kedalam Kyoya sekarang.

Walaupun semua usahanya selama ini gagal, dia tidak pernah menyerah dan mungkin ini adalah usahanya yang terakhir. "Kyoya, bisa kau kemari?" Dino memanggilnya keruangan aula.

"Ada apa Dino-sama..." Kyoya melihat Dino yang membawa Hibird disana.

"Bisa kau tirukan lagu yang dinyanyikan Hibird?" Dino menunjuk kearah Hibird yang bernyanyi lagu yang selalu disuruh oleh Hibari untuk dinyanyikan Hibird.

Kyoya hanya mengangguk dan menyanyikan lagu itu. Hanya mengikuti program didalam dirinya, dan hanya menghasilkan sebuah suara... Hanya lagu yang tidak didasari oleh hati dan perasaan...

_**So much failed ideas**_  
_**Piling on as time went on**_  
_**Only a voice**_  
_**Kept singing without a**_  
_**HEART OR MIND**_

* * *

Dino sedang duduk diberanda kamarnya memandangi pemandangan diluar sana. Dia hanya tersenyum lemah dan Kyoya ada dibelakangnya berdiri diam. "Kyoya..." Dino memanggilnya, dan Kyoya langsung menghampirinya.

"Apa... yang kau fikirkan ketika melihatku tersenyum...?" Tanya Dino tiba-tiba. Tetapi, Kyoya hanya diam dan tidak menjawabnya. Masih dengan tatapan kosong miliknya. Senyum Dino memudar dan akhirnya dia hanya melihat kedepannya saja.

_**"As you see me smile in your eyes"**_  
_**"What is it that you think of?"**_

Darah...

Hanya karena cuaca dingin seperti ini sudah membuat Dino merasakan sakit yang luar biasa didadanya. Dan ketika terbatuk, cairan merah itu keluar dari mulutnya. Dino hanyalah orang biasa, dia tidak bisa menjadi orang kuat selamanya.

Usia 46 tahun...

Kesehatan Dino menurun, jantungnya lemah dan hanya karena terkena angin dingin sedikit saja dia sudah memuntahkan darah sebanyak itu. Tetapi dia hanya diam dan membiarkan Kyoya yang mengelap mulutnya yang penuh dengan darah.

"Dino-sama... sebaiknya kita masuk saja kedalam..." Jawab Kyoya. Sesuatu mengalir dari wajah Dino. Bukan darah atau apapun, tetapi hanya setetes air mata. Sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan dan menunggu Kyoya mengerti apa yang dia inginkan.

"Dino-sama... Kenapa kau menangis...?" Dia tidak mengerti... Tidak akan mengerti...

_**He is only a human he won't last forever**_  
_**He cannot understand, no, not yet**_

_**"Why is it that you are crying?**_

Apa yang dimaksud perasaan bahagia...  
Apa yang dimaksud perasaan sedih...  
Hanya itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia bayangkan sekarang...

_**WONDERFUL THIS HEART THIS HEART WONDERFUL**_  
_**What is that he meant by being happy?**_  
_**WONDERFUL THIS HEART THIS HEART WONDERFUL**_  
_**What is that he meant by being sad?**_  
_**WONDERFUL THIS HEART THIS HEART FOREVER**_  
_**It's something that I can't imagine!**_

* * *

"Kau tahu Kyoya... aku tidak pernah mempercayai keajaiban..." Dino terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur. Hanya bisa tersenyum tipis disebelah Kyoya yang hanya duduk diam disana. "Tetapi, aku menyadari suatu hal.... Ada beberapa keajaiban yang hadir didalam hidupku..."

Dino memegang sebuah kotak yang selalu dia rawat dengan baik. Sebuah benda penting ada didalam sana. Benda yang sangat berarti baginya. "Pertama, keajaiban kau bisa ada didunia ini... kedua, ketika kau bersama denganku..." Dino terdiam dan membuka kotak itu.

Sebuah tonfa yang digunakan oleh Hibari...

"Kau tahu apa ini...?" Dino hanya tersenyum kecil melihat benda itu.

"Sebuah tonfa..."

"Selain itu...?" Lagi-lagi Kyoya hanya diam dan tidak menjawabnya.

* * *

"Hei Kyoya, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu!" Dino tertawa sambil memberikan Kyoya sebuah kotak yang berisi tonfa baru.

"Apa maksud semua ini Cavallone..." Kyoya malah mendeath glare Dino yang ada didepannya.

"Tonfa yang kau miliki sudah jelek, jadi aku membelikanmu tonfa yang baru..." jawabnya sambil tertawa menunggu reaksi Kyoya.

"Kalau begitu..." Sambil sedikit memain-mainkan tonfa itu ditangannya, lalu dia memasangkan dan bersiap untuk menyerang. "Sebaiknya aku mencari seseorang untuk menjadi percobaan serangan pertamanya bukan?"

"Hie! Kyoya jangan lakukan itu!"

* * *

"Maafkan kami Dino-san... Kami sudah berusaha untuk mencegahnya..." Tsuna dan yang lainnya beserta Dino berdiri didepan makam. Makam itu dipenuhi oleh karangan bunga yang berasal dari beberapa orang.

Hibari Kyoya, orang yang dikenal sangat kuat itu ternyata hidupnya berakhir dengan cepat. Pertempuran dengan musuh yang terjadi dimarkas vongola lah penyebabnya. "Dia berhasil keluar dari kejaran musuh... Tetapi, tiba-tiba dia kembali kedalam... Untuk mengambil tonfanya yang direbut oleh musuh..."

Tsuna memberikan sebuah kotak pada Dino. Dino hanya tersenyum dan melihat kotak itu. Tangannya bergetar dan walaupun dia tertawa, dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang keluar. "Bodoh... Kalau hanya tonfa itu... Aku akan memberikanmu berapapun yang kau mau... Kenapa kau malah kembali hanya karena benda ini..."

* * *

Mengingat peristiwa itu, hanya mebuat Dino semakin menderita. Dialah yang menyebabkan Kyoya meninggal, dan sekarang dia kembali tanpa ingatan apapun tentang dirinya yang tidak ada didalam program. Dia sudah mencapai batas... Walaupun program hati itu hampir saja selesai, dia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk Kyoya mengerti program itu.

Tidak disadarinya, air matanya mengalir...

Dia tidak mau dan tidak bisa melihat Kyoya yang sekarang.

"Proffesor... kenapa kau menangis...?"

_**The first miracle was that you could ever be born**_

_"Hei, namaku Dino Cavallone, dan aku akan menjadi tutormu mulai sekarang... Salam kenal Kyoya..."_

_**The second miracle was that you ever could be with me**_

_"Aku menyayangimu Kyoya... Apakah kau juga menyayangiku...?"_

_**The third miracle was that you sang from the dephs of your heart**_

Sekali lagi Dino terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Kyoya hanya diam dan mengelap mulutnya, secara tidak sengaja memegang tonfa yang ada dikotak itu. Sesuatu langsung masuk kedalam dirinya, tidak tahu apa... Tetapi, dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat tetapi juga sakit...

"Kyoya...?" Dino melihat Kyoya yang hanya diam saja sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba dia bernyanyi...

Bukan hanya sebuah suara yang tidak mempunyai emosi dan perasaan tetapi ini adalah suara yang berasal dari hati...

"Kyoya kau...?" Dino melihat kearah Kyoya yang saat itu memandanginya. Pandangan mata yang sama seperti dulu, tidak kosong...

"Ada apa Cavallone...?" Kyoya hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Dino.

Dino sedikit terkeut mendengar dan melihat Kyoya, tetapi dia tersenyum dan memegang kepalanya. "Selamat datang kembali Kyoya... Dan... terima kasih..."

_**The fourth miracle was.. I don't need anything else**_

Tangannya jatuh begitu saja, tubuh itu tidak bergerak dan tidak bernafas lagi. Tetapi, yang terlihat di raut wajahnya adalah senyuman. Untuk yang pertama kalinya semenjak kejadian itu, dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya...

Dia melihat Kyoya yang dulu...

* * *

Melihat tubuh itu tidak bergerak, Kyoya hanya bisa terdiam. Tetapi, ada senyuman yang terukir diwajahnya. Dia menutup matanya, program itu terlau berat untuknya. Tubuh itu bukankah tubuh manusia yang bisa menerima hati. Tetapi, untuk yang terakhir kalinya dia bahagia karena dia bisa merasakan

Hati....

Sebuah kalimat yang dia ucapkan sebelum tubuh itu jatuh disamping Dino.

Terima kasih...

_**Thank you**_  
_**Thank you**_

A/N : pas gw bikin ini n kasih ke tmn gw, gw jadi ngerasa salah sama dia TT__TT karena dia lagi ada masalah malah baca ni ffic....

Ripiu pliss T_T

v

v

v


End file.
